When doves cry
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: Kaoru's parents want her to marry Soujiro but she does not want too. She meets Kenshin at a ball and her parents die the same night. Will she eventually have to marry Sou? Or will she fall in love with Kenshin? KK (Chapter Eight Uploaded.)
1. Chapter1 Why me?

****

Disclaimer: *In dream* I own Rurouni Kenshin!!!! (evil laugh) *Wakes Up* now 

I don't own it........no!!!!!( I don't own the song either)

****

Summary: Kaoru's parents want her to marry Soujiro but she does not want too. She meets Kenshin at a ball and her parents die the same night. Will she eventually have to marry Sou? or will she fall in love with Kenshin?   


****

Title: When doves cry

****

Chapter one: Why me?

****

" " When someone speaks

It was a beautiful evening at the Kamiya castle

"Kaoru!!!!!!" Kaoru's mother screeched throughout the castle

"Kaoru!!!!!!" She screamed again

Kaoru was in the bathroom underwater. (AN: Make sense? so she can't hear????) 

When she thought she heard her mother call her

name.

"Mother, are you calling me?" Kaoru asked entering the hall.

"What are you doing? The ball starts soon and Soujiro is coming soon! You better

hurry!" Kaoru's mother said (AN: I need a name!!)

"Mother, I told you I don't want to go with Soujiro." Kaoru said tears 

swelling up in her eyes.

"Well, you'll have to live with it. I hope he asks for your hand soon." 

Kaoru's mother said.

"Kaoru!" Misao yelled.

"Hi Misao!" Kaoru said running to her.

"Kaoru! The balls tonight and I'm going to see Lord Aoshi!!!!!" Misao said 

going to "la la land."

"At least you get to go with somebody who you love." Kaoru said sadly.

"You two need to hurry and get dressed!" Kaoru's mother said excitedly.

"Come on Misao, let's get dressed. Oh I have this navy gown that is so 

pretty!" Kaoru said.

"I have a purple one! Let's go!" Misao exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Himura castle....

"Kenshin!" Kenshin's mother called (AN: Yes, they are going through the 

same thing....in a way.....)

"Coming!" Kenshin said exiting his room.

"Sweetie, you need to tell Tomoe, that we will be attending a ball!" 

Kenshin's mother said coming in the room.

"Oh Kenshin, your going to look so good for Tomoe!" Kenshin's mother said 

happily.

"I don't like Tomoe." Kenshin stated.

"Kenshin, honey, I know you don't but your dad wants you two to marry. At 

least your not engaged....yet." Kenshin's mother

said in a sad way.

"Oh my God! Kenshin we have to go now!!!" Kenshin's mother said running for 

the exit.

(AN: So do I have to write about them exiting?)

They went to the carriage and were very close to Tomoe's house.

"Now Kenshin, I know you don't like Tomoe. But please just be nice!" 

Kenshin's mother said as they stopped in front of

Tomoe's house.

Tomoe entered the carriage. She was wearing a strapless white gown with ryne 

stones on it (AN: I don't like Tomoe at

all. Sorry Tomoe fans...also I don't know what year it is either nor if I 

should let them wear kimono's or gowns…help?!!)

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Himura." Tomoe said

"Hello, Tomoe." Kenshin parent's said at the same time. But Kenshin didn't 

say anything so his mother ginked him in his

chest.

"Hello Tomoe-san." Kenshin said trying not to be mean to her. (AN: should he 

be mean? should he? should he?)

"Oh Hi Kenshin!" Tomoe said hugging him, cutting all of his circulations off.

"This is going to be a long night." He sighed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally arrived to the Kamiya castle.

Tomoe looked around and she saw a man that she liked from her Kingdom (AN: 

Yip, Akira all right.)

"Akira do you want to dance?" Tomoe asked.

"Whatever." Akira answered.

Kenshin was very happy that Tomoe was dancing with *someone* else. So he 

scanned the room and then he saw that his best friend

was with some three other girls. One wore a strapless green gown with 

flowers, (AN: Megumi) another one wore a purple

sleeveless gown with flowers on it (Misao) and the last one wore a navy blue sleeveless

gown with an "X" on the back with a see through

material at the top and some flowers on it (Kaoru). He was interested in the 

one in the navy blue gown. So he went up to

them.

"Hey Sano." Kenshin said.

"Yo Kenshin, isn't that Tomoe dancing with Akira?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, isn't that a relief?" Kenshin asked.

"You have a point there." Sano said.

"Anyways Kenshin you know Megumi, and these are her friends Kaoru Kamiya and 

Misao Mackinachi. This is Kenshin Himura" Sano

said.

"It's nice to meet you Ms.Kaoru and Ms.Misao" Kenshin said putting on a 

smile

"Well it's nice to meet you too Kenshin." Kaoru said putting on her sweetest 

smile.

"Yeah! It's really nice to meet you Himura-san!" Misao said.

"Has anybody seen Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked.

"Has anybody seen Soujiro?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I haven't seen him." Misao answered.

"Great! That means I am free tonight!" Kaoru said happily.

Then really slow music started to play, and everybody was on the dance floor 

except for Kenshin and Kaoru. So Kenshin got

some courage and he.... asked Kaoru to...

"Ms.Kaoru, can I have this dance?" Kenshin asked.

"I'd love to, Kenshin." Kaoru said sweetly.

They got to the dance floor. Kenshin put his hands around her waist, and she 

around his neck.

"So is it quiet around this kingdom?" Kenshin asked

She rested her head on his shoulder saying

"Most of the-" She was cut off by a loud noise

"What was that?" Kaoru said getting scared.

"I think it was a gunshot, Kaoru" Kenshin said looking around for somebody 

with a gun.

Just then someone shot the king and queen (AN: Kaoru's parents)

"NO!!!!!!! DAD!!!! MOM!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed as she went to them.

"K-Kaoru-chan, We're sorry we can't be there for you anymore, b-but please 

marry Soujiro for us." Kaoru's father managed

to say.

"Dad, I don't want to marry him." Kaoru said through her tears.

"T-Then just follow your heart. Make us proud" Kaoru's dad trying to give a 

smile.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Kenshin screamed arriving to the scene.

But it was too late, Kaoru's parents had died. Kaoru ran to the nearest 

room (AN: which was a guest room).

Kenshin followed her.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked

"Y-Y-Yes?" Kaoru managed to say through her sobs. But she broke down. 

Kenshin pulled her into an embrace so tight, that if

he let her go, they would die. Even if they did not know each other well, 

it felt right. When they where with each other...

Everything would be all right....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Just so you know...I was crying while typing this story....I really was 

not sure to post this story, but thanks to

Lady Himura, I decided to post it! Thank you thank you thank you! and umm 

Please excuse my grammar and spelling

and you can also read my other fics: Confessions Love and the Past equals 

Kaboom! and What I do, to get you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Song of the day: When doves cry

How can you leave me stranded? out in a world that is so so cold

Maybe I'm too demanding, or maybe I'm like my father too

Oh maybe I'm just like my mother, but she's never satisfied.

This is what it sounds like, when you hear doves cry. When doves cry cry cry 

cry criezza

(Repeat)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This song is so sad....Anyways I'm about to say.......Review Please!!!!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	2. Chapter2 Soujiro?

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter one: Why me?

But it was too late, Kaoru's parents had died. Kaoru ran to the nearest 

room (AN: which was a guest room).

Kenshin followed her.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked

"Y-Y-Yes?" Kaoru managed to say through her sobs. But she broke down. 

Kenshin pulled her into an embrace so tight, that if

he let her go, they would die. Even if they did not know each other well, 

it felt right. When they where with each other...

Everything would be all right....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, not a thing in this story, but the plot.

****

Summary: Kaoru's parents want her to marry Soujiro but she does not want too. She meets Kenshin at a ball and her parents die the same night. Will she eventually have to marry Sou? or will she fall in love with Kenshin?   
**Title: **When doves cry

**Chapter two: **Soujiro? 

****

" " When someone speaks

They stayed like this for a little while until...

"Kaoru, are you okay now?" Kenshin asked letting go

"Yeah I'm okay..." Kaoru said getting up, but she stumbled back down

"I guess I'm really that weak...sorry." Kaoru said when Kenshin helped her up

"It's okay," Kenshin said giving her a smile

She smiled back

"Hey Jou-chan!" Sano said running in the room

"Yes, Sano?" Kaoru asked

"You okay?" Sano asked

"I'm fine Sano, thanks" Kaoru said giving him a smile

"You sure?" Misao asked

"Yeah I'm sure." Kaoru said

"Sano, do you hear that?" Kenshin asked

"Hear what?" Sano asked

There was another gunshot

"Hear that!" Kenshin yelled

A guy with midnight blue hair, Shot down the door.

"Sano, you get them out of here!" Kenshin yelled

"I'm on it!" Sao said running to them. 

"Oh no I'm here for something!" They guy said politely, pointing at Kaoru

"And I'm afraid I can't let you have her." Kenshin said signaling them to get out. But the guy caught on. He pulled out his

gun and shot Sano in his right arm.

"Megumi Help him!!" Kaoru screamed

"I'm on it!" Megumi rushing to Sano's side

"Misao, please leave!" Kaoru shouted

"I'm not going anywhere!" Misao shouted back

Aoshi heard gunshots and ran in the room

"Misao, are you alright?" Aoshi asked

"I am but Sano's not!" Misao said pointing at Sano

Then the guy shot Aoshi in the leg

"Lord Aoshi!!!!!" Misao screamed running to his side

"Megumi, help!" Misao yelled

Megumi ran to Aoshi

"Megumi, is Sano alright?" Misao asked

"He'll live." Megumi answered back

"Kaoru, do you see what I can do?" The guy asked. Firing the gun at Kenshin. But Kenshin easily dogged it.

Because Kenshin didn't have his sword, and because the guy was so fast he was kicked aside. The guy pointed the gun to 

Kaoru's head.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry to have hurt your friends but, you have a choice. Marry me or all of you will die." He said

Kaoru burst into tears saying

"Why are you doing this Soujiro?" Kaoru asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Just so you all know I have mannnnnny sorrys: I'm sorry for making Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi weak but if I didn't then I wouldn't have plans for the next chapter! Then I'm so sorry for the short chapter! and I am sooooooo sorry for taking long to update!!!! I am soo busy and a bunch of stuff and my teachers are sooooooo evil !!! they are bugging me so much!!! I should be able to update next week! I hope! anywho I have to do my home work!

****

Review Responses:

KAMIYA KAORU(): I will!

Bob-san: Ummm I have no idea....but then it might be...

Laurika: Chocolate? chocolate is good!!!! ^-^x

rk-kitty0149: I'll say if I do...heheh.....^-^'

LadyHimura: lol!

IY JA-MO RK: Now you can find out!

Shessha's Crazy: *blushes* Thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay my friend's boyfriend has to move away to another country and she has been calling my house singing this song.

And now I can't get it out of my head...(by the way this song has nothing 2 do with this chapter....)

I'm going down

Time on my hand.

Since you been away boy.

I aint got no plans.

No, no, no, no.

And the sound of the rain,

In my window pane,

Is slowly, slowly, driving me insane.

Boy! I'm goin' down.

I'm goin' down,

Cause' you ain't around, baby.

My whole worlds up...side down.

Sleep don't come easy.

Boy, please believe me.

Since you been gone,

everything's been going wrong.

Why'd ya have to say goodbye?

Look what you've done to me.

I can't stop these tears from falling from my eyes.

Ooh baby, I'm going down,

I'm going down.

Cause' you ain't around, baby.

My whole world's up...side down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!!!!!!! No flames please!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	3. Chapter3 I'm coming back

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter two: Soujiro? 

"Megumi, is Sano alright?" Misao asked

"He'll live." Megumi answered back

"Kaoru, do you see what I can do?" The guy asked. Firing the gun at Kenshin. But Kenshin easily dogged it.

Because Kenshin didn't have his sword, and because the guy was so fast he was kicked aside. The guy pointed the gun to 

Kaoru's head.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry to have hurt your friends but, you have a choice. Marry me or all of you will die." He said

Kaoru burst into tears saying

"Why are you doing this Soujiro?" Kaoru asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!!!! *Everyone stares* hehehe......I think I'll leave now.....*Runs away*

****

Summary: Kaoru's parents want her to marry Soujiro but she does not want too. She meets Kenshin at a ball and her parents die the same night. Will she eventually have to marry Sou? or will she fall in love with Kenshin?   
**Title: **When doves cry

****

Chapter three: I'm coming back...

****

" " When someone speaks

"I'm doing this because you won't come with me without force." Soujiro said

"How do you know that?" Kaoru asked

"I've known you long enough." Soujiro answered

"You've only known me for six months." Kaoru shot back

"That's long enough." Soujiro said

"Listen Kaoru, I don't want to hurt you. Just come with me." Soujiro said

"Soujiro, I don't want to come with you and I won't!" Kaoru shouted

"You where always stubborn you know that?" Soujiro asked

"Yes." Kaoru answered

"Don't be smart with me! I said come with me" Soujiro said pulling her arm

"Your going to let her go gently." Kenshin said eyes amber 

"Kaoru, tell him he doesn't have a chance...but he can fight if he wants to die." Soujiro said

"Kenshin, please don't get hurt because of me." Kaoru said tears filling her eyes

"See? she knows what your up against. I would suggest if you would let us leave...peacefully..." Soujiro said as he picked 

Kaoru up.

"Let go of me! I'll come with you, just don't hurt anybody else" Kaoru said

"Fine, I'll test your trust" Soujiro said putting her down

"Thanks." Kaoru said kicking him in his leg

"I gave you allot of chances, Kaoru. maybe I should of killed you from the start..." Soujiro said getting up and taking his

gun out of his pocket. He raised it to her head and pulled the trigger... 

(AN: I could be evil and stop it now...)

Kenshin used his god like speed to move Kaoru out of the way...

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked helping Kaoru up

"I'm alright, are you?" Kaoru asked

"Your the one who had a gun to your head." Kenshin said

"Yeah, but still..." Kaoru said blushing

"Kaoru, I have something to do, but I will be back." Soujiro said leaving the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Sorry I took so long to update! Sorry for this super super super short chapter! and Sorry for such a boring chapter...

this was more a filler chapter than a chapter...I have been super super busy and these people been bugging me all day!

****

Review Responses:

Bridget(): *Blushes* You made me feel so special! Thank you!

magiabruxa: Than you!!!!!

l3al3yanime: Yeah he is...I know...it's strange...

Megumi San: Thank you!

Bob-san: Me 2!

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Song of the day: "Christmas melody" by Ashanti

I can't write the lyrics with this little girl in my hand...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!!!!!!

Merry Christmas!!!

Koishii Sweet


	4. Chaptetr4 Are you okay?

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter three: I'm coming back...

"I gave you allot of chances, Kaoru. maybe I should of killed you from the start..." Soujiro said getting up and taking his

gun out of his pocket. He raised it to her head and pulled the trigger... 

(AN: I could be evil and stop it now...)

Kenshin used his god like speed to move Kaoru out of the way...

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked helping Kaoru up

"I'm alright, are you?" Kaoru asked

"Your the one who had a gun to your head." Kenshin said

"Yeah, but still..." Kaoru said blushing

"Kaoru, I have something to do, but I will be back." Soujiro said leaving the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! that I do not!

****

Summary: Kaoru's parents want her to marry Soujiro but she does not want too. She meets Kenshin at a ball and her parents die the same night. Will she eventually have to marry Sou? or will she fall in love with Kenshin?

****

Title: When doves cry

****

Chapter four: Are you okay?

" " When someone speaks

"Can I see your arm, Ms.Kaoru?" Kenshin asked

"It's nothing Kenshin...really." Kaoru said trying to get up but failed 

"We should get you to a doctor." Kenshin said lifting her up

"I'm okay!" Kaoru screamed

"Yeah, sure you are." Kenshin said coming out of the room

"Kaoru! you okay?" Misao asked running to them

"Why is everybody asked me this? yes! I'm fine!" Kaoru said getting annoyed

"Alright then!" Misao yelled

"How is Aoshi and Sano?" Kenshin asked

"They are okay but won't be able to fight for a while..." Misao answered

"Oh ok." Kenshin said

"Where are they?" Kaoru asked

"Megumi's clinic." Misao answered

"Kenshin, are you okay? are you hurt? Tomoe asked

"Tomoe? I thought you where with Akira." Kenshin said

"I was but I heard gunshots and couldn't find you." Tomoe answered with worry (AN: So...what changed her mind?)

"I'm okay Tomoe but we need to get Ms.Kaoru to Ms.Megumi right away." Kenshin said walking to the hall

"Okay, I'll tell your parents." Tomoe said walking away

"Guess it's late for that." Misao said pointing to Kenshin's mother

"Kenshin, are you okay? did something happen? tell me something!" Kenshin's mother demanded

"I'm okay, mother." Kenshin answered

"That's good! ready to go home?" Kenshin's mother asked

"Yeah but can we use the carriage to go somewhere?" Kenshin asked

"Yes, you can. Where are you going?" Kenshin's mother asked (AN: I need a name!!!!!!!!!)

"We're going to Ms.Megumi's clinic." Kenshin answered

"I'm coming with you." Kenshin's mother said

"We have that cleared right? Let's go!" Misao yelled

"Misao?" Kaoru asked

"Yes?" Misao asked

"Can you keep it down? your giving me a head ache!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Hehehe...sorry." Misao said *quietly*

"Thank you." Kaoru said

So...when they got to Megumi's clinic...

"Where's Lord Aoshi?!!!" Misao asked entering the room

"There." Kaoru pointed

"Oh Lord Aoshi! are you okay?!" Misao asked

Aoshi nodded

"Ms.Megumi, can you look at Ms.Kaoru please?" Kenshin asked resting her in a chair (AN: He was holding her all that time...

he must of been in heaven...)

No problem Sir. Ken." Megumi answered

"Sir. what???" Kaoru asked

"My, my, if you want to be Sir. Ken's lover you should stop acting like a sweaty little girl!" Megumi yelled

"What did you just say?????????" Kaoru asked

"I don't know why you where worrying about her Sir Ken, she's fine." Megumi said

"Thank you Ms.Megumi!" Kenshin said smiling

"So, Kaoru-chan, are you going to stay at your castle?" Kenshin's mother asked

"Yes, since I don't have anywhere else to go..." Kaoru said

"Then how about you stay at our kingdom?" Kenshin's mother asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Sorry I took sooooooooooooooooooo long and sorry for a stale and short chappie! hope the 

next chapter is *MUCH* better...

****

Review Responses:

Kaoru Gal: lol! Thanx!

moonlight_sonata(): He's just a boy who Kaoru's parents want her to marry and yeah he's evil...I have some plans for him 

but might change if I find a new plot...

LadyHimura: Thanx! I know how u feel! I was bugging my mother but she wouldn't budge...

magiabruxa: Thanx!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Song of the day: Why'd you leave me on Christmas? by B2K (Yeah I know Christmas is gone...)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review Please!!!!!!

Happy new year!

Koishii Sweet


	5. Chapter5 I'm staying! I am too!

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter four: Are you okay?

"So, Kaoru-chan, are you going to stay at your castle?" Kenshin's mother asked

"Yes, since I don't have anywhere else to go..." Kaoru said

"Then how about you stay at our kingdom?" Kenshin's mother asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: Me? own Rurouni Kenshin? *Laughs* I wish!

****

Summary: Kaoru's parents want her to marry Soujiro but she does not want too. She meets Kenshin at a ball and her parents die the same night. Will she eventually have to marry Sou? or will she fall in love with Kenshin?

****

Title: When doves cry

****

Chapter five: I'm staying! I am too!

****

" " When someone speaks

"I don't know Mrs..Himura..." Kaoru said thinking, real hard

"Oh come on! we have extra rooms and everything!" Rina exclaimed (AN: Yup! that's her name! Rina Himura!)

"I really don't want to be a burden..." 

"You won't be!"

"I don't know"

"It's no problem!"

"I can't."

"Why?"  


"Because I have to live here, in my kingdom. If I leave, I don't know what the people will do."

"Oh...well, that guy is going to come back!" 

"I know, I don't want to involve anybody!"

"Your to kind for your own good, Ms.Kaoru." Kenshin said joining the conversation

"Yes, she is...Oh I have an idea!" Kenshin's mother muttered

"What is it mother?" Kenshin asked

"Your staying with her!" Rina exclaimed folding her arms

"I don't think so! I'm not letting Sir Ken stay with that Tanuki, I'm coming too!" Megumi said rising

"I'm not letting you ruin Kaoru! I'm coming too!" Misao shouted

"I'm not letting Kenshin see all the cat fights by himself, I'm coming." Sano muttered sitting up

"Sano, you can't come, your injured." Megumi said pushing him back gently

"Your going too, right fox?"

"Yeah, I am."

"So I can come, fox doctor."

"You can't leave Lord Aoshi here by himself!!" Misao shouted

"Then why don't you bring ice man?" Sano asked

"Okay! this is great! maybe Tomoe and Akira can come too?" Rina asked

Everyone stared

"I guess not..." Rina Muttered

"Kenshin, your mom is really cool!" Misao yelled jumping up and down

"Yeah, to cool for her own good..." Kenshin said under his breath

"I heard that Kenshin!" Rina said ringing his ear

"Okay! Okay!" Kenshin screamed (AN: Yes, Kenshin screaming...wow)

"Great! so Kaoru, do you have enough rooms for everyone to stay in?" Rina asked letting go of Kenshin's ear

Kaoru just stared.

"Kaoru-chan?"

"Hey Kenshin! how about you just kiss her and she might wake up!" Sano said grinning

Kenshin blushed

Kaoru blinked one, twice, then grabbed books and threw them at Sano, "YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"

"Hey stop that! those are mine!!!" Megumi shouted

"Take it easy Jou-chan!! I'm ill here!"

"The only thing that's ill is your brain, Sano!!!!!"

"Megumi-chan, are you sure those two can come?" Rina asked

"Yes they can, they were not hit in any vital areas."

"Okay then! Let's get you guys to the Kamiya castle."

So what will happen when a Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, Misao, and Aoshi are staying at the Kamiya castle?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!! I TRULY AM!!! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!!!! *Cries* I hope you liked it *Sniff* and I won't be able 2 update any of my stories in a while cuz I have stupid reports, Exams,...and I have a music exam! Yes, again! how I hate all the stress!!!! But anyway let me hurry and response before my mom makes me practice...

****

Review Responses:

RurouniNikkitch13: Thank you so much for reviewing!

Kitsune224: Lol! Okay! thanx for reviewing!

moonlight_sonata :Don't worry it won't go to waste!

LadyHimura: Thank you so much!

chibiBattousai: Hehehe okay...so it wasn't up promptly...*Cries* I'm sorry! will you ever forgive me?

magiabruxa: Sorry that I didn't updated soon...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well Until I Update again…

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	6. Chapter6 Truth? or dare?

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter five: I'm staying! I am too!

****

"Megumi-chan, are you sure those two can come?" Rina asked

"Yes they can, they were not hit in any vital areas."

"Okay then! Let's get you guys to the Kamiya castle."

So what will happen when a Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, Misao, and Aoshi are staying at the Kamiya castle?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: *Sighs* I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, that I do not. I wish I did though! 

****

Summary: Kaoru's parents want her to marry Soujiro but she does not want too. She meets Kenshin at a ball and her parents die the same night. Will she eventually have to marry Sou? or will she fall in love with Kenshin?

****

Title: When doves cry

****

Chapter six: Truth? or dare?

****

" " When someone speaks

"You sure you guys will be okay?" Rina asked

"Yes, mother..." Kenshin answered

"You sure? I don't want to leave my baby all alone with no-"

"Mom..."

"Okay! okay! I'm leaving! bye!" Rina said kissing his cheek and walked out the door (AN: Ummm....that's what they call um right?)

"Well Jou-chan, what are we going to do?" Sano asked

"Umm...what people do when they got shot, go to bed!" Kaoru yelled

"I would...but I don't know where to go!" Sano yelled back

"You should! you've been here a-"

"I'll show the rooster head to go." Megumi said pulling him by his ear

"Hey! I'm ill!"

"Ill my foot!" Megumi said dragging him up the stairs

"And...I know where to go! so come on Lord Aoshi!" Misao said walking away, Aoshi following her

"So that just leaves you, Kenshin. Come this way." Kaoru called to Kenshin, mentioning for him to come

"Alright Ms.Kaoru." Kenshin said as followed her

They got upstairs and passed a certain room

"Hey Kenshin! come over here! look what I got!" Sano said showing him a sake bottle

"Where did you get that????!!!!!" Kaoru asked snatching it from him

"For your information! fox gave it to me! she said it will numb my pain!" Sano said snatching it back from her

"Yeah...but she didn't say how long did she?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah she said as long till I'm done!"

"Well let me tell you how long then, it only stays till-"

"Kaoru! come here!" Misao screeched from another room

"Yeah go! me and the boys have something to discuss!" Sano said folding his arms

"Boys?" Kenshin arched an eyebrow

"What?! the Sake is getting to me!"

"At least you know." Kenshin murmured

"Well okay...I'm going now...Good night!" Kaoru said running to the other room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaoru! Megumi has a new game...and we want to demonstrate it to you!" Misao giggled jumping in the bed

"Okay..." Kaoru said sitting on the bed

Megumi folded her arms, "Alright, I say truth or dare, if you pick truth, we will ask you a question and you have to say the truth!-" 

"You? speak the truth?!" Kaoru asked in disbelief

"Hey! I can pick dare if I want to! now any way. If you pick dare, we will pick something for you to do, and you have to do it!" (AN: I don't know who invented that wonderful game...but Megumi makes it up here! okay? okay!)

"Okay! so can we play now?!" Misao asked

"Umm...yeah...so Kaoru, truth or dare?" Megumi asked

"Ummm...how about....dare!" 

Megumi smirked, "How about...at midnight, jump on Kenshin and kiss him! in the dark, on the bed! hah! I wanna see you do that!" she said as the Fox ears popped up

"Come on Megumi! please?! no! I can't no! please! no!!!!" Kaoru cried

"Why not? I know you like him!" 

"No I don't!"

"Don't deny it Tanuki, well you have to do it anyway!"

"Ahh man! Some friend you are!" Kaoru cried

"I am a friend! a friend who is really evil!" Megumi said proudly

So they talked until Midnight....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Okay...so this was short too...well I really really really needed to update! realy bad! I've been sooooo busy lately and I'm juggling five stories, I have school, so I'm really really weally busy! please bear with me!!!!!!!! well anyway......Party over here! Hoot! hoot! haha Okay...so I'm changing my plot......yeah...it's getting a little...erm...to...erm...today...yeah...today...but um...it aight right?

****

Review Responses:

Alejandra: Thank you! yeah it is pretty funny/weird for him to act like that!

Kitsune224: Yeah it was short....glad you think so!

moderndaybattosai: Glad ya think so!

chibiBattousai: Okay! I' happy now! is this soon enough?!

magiabruxa: Soon enough?

LadyHimura: lol! give him a hug!! *Hands Sano*

and my big thank you....THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Until next Time!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	7. Chapter7 Sake does things

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter six: Truth? or dare?

Megumi smirked, "How about...at midnight, jump on Kenshin and kiss him! in the dark, on the bed! hah! I wanna see you do that!" she said as the Fox ears popped up

"Come on Megumi! please?! no! I can't no! please! no!!!!" Kaoru cried

"Why not? I know you like him!" 

"No I don't!"

"Don't deny it Tanuki, well you have to do it anyway!"

"Ahh man! Some friend you are!" Kaoru cried

"I am a friend! a friend who is really evil!" Megumi said proudly

So they talked until Midnight....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin....why would I write fanfiction?! I would be to busy watching my wonderful creation!

****

Summary: Kaoru's parents want her to marry Soujiro but she does not want too. She meets Kenshin at a ball and her parents die the same night. Will she eventually have to marry Sou? or will she fall in love with Kenshin?

****

Title: When doves cry

****

Chapter seven: Sake does things...

"Megumi...I just want to say before I die...I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

"No hard feelings!! now go and get your man!!!!"

"He's not my man!!"

"He will be when your finished, now go!"

"Did I mention how much I hate you?!"

"Yes, you did! now go!"

"Can someone come with me?! please?!" Kaoru begged bowing

"No!"

"Please!!! come on!!! your supposed to be a friend!!!!!!!"

"Didn't we go thought this when I told you the dare?!"

"Yes, Yes you did. NOW WE'RE GOING THROUGH IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh alright."

"Please Megumi!!! please!!!! come on!!!! be nice for once! didn't I help you with Sano?!"

"Actually, I'm not with Sano...and the friend relationship I have with him, you didn't help with!"

"What do you mean?! I did help you!!!!!"

"Oh really? what did you do?"

"I....I....I...um...I....I did...I-"

"Just say it Tanuki, nothing. It's not hard to say."

"I'm not saying it you!!! you!! you!-"

"WHAT'S ALL THE RACKET IN HERE?!" A very very very drunk Sano asked, breaking the door

"WHY DID YOU BREAK MY DOOR?????!!!!!!!! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed grabbing him by the collar

"Oh come on Jou-chan!!!!! I'll pay it back by.......by...if you beat me drinking!!!!!!" Sano yelled pointing a finger at her chest

"YOUR ON!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm afraid I won't let Kaoru do this!" Megumi said pushing Sano away

"Your not the boss of me!"

"So?! I can-"

"Yo fox! I gotta tell ya something!" Sano said as he pulled Megumi in a corner away from Kaoru

"What is it?!" She whispered

"I over heard...your....dare...and how about we get Jou-chan drunk or something and then she will do it...heheh."

"Hm...alright."

"JOU-CHAN!!!! you doin it or what?"

"Yeah!"

"Megumi?"

"What?!"

"Can you get the Sake please?"

"I'm not your servant!"

"I know, but please!!"

"Fine."

Megumi got the Sake, and returned

"Drink!!" Misao shouted

Sano drank bottle...after bottle...after bottle....after bottle. Meanwhile Kaoru was struggling with her fourth...

"OH COME ON JOU-CHAN!!!!!"

"Sano...If....I drink....anymore...I will die....AND THEN HAUNT YOU FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!! hahahah!!!!!!!!"

"NOT IF I DIE FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WANNA BET??????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOUR ON!!!!!!!!"

"Before you die...Kaoru?" Megumi asked

"Yeah?!"

"Go and do you dare now!!! go get your man!"

"YEAH! I'm gonna get MY man!!!!"

"Wow....I should use sake often...GO AND DO IT!"

"Chill FOX hahah! fox!"

"GO!!!"

"OKAY!" Kaoru screamed walking out the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru walked down the hallway and went into the room. She looked, but there was no Kenshin...just a meditating Aoshi....

"Battousai isn't here."

"Kenshin... such a cute name!!!!!! where is he?!"

No reply.

"Fine Ice man....be that way!!!" Kaoru said as she stormed out of the room, 'I guess he found his room...but how?!" Kaoru thought as she slammed the door behind her, heading for Kenshin's room.

''Alright! here I go!" Kaoru whispered opening the door 

"PSSST! Kaoru! oh yeah I forgot! you have to kiss him for two minutes have fun!" Megumi whispered from another room

"Oh great...now she makes my life worse..." Kaoru whispered closing the door behind her. She looked around the room and saw Kenshin sleeping.

'Megumi said jump on him...but...she's not here so I don't have to! just kiss him and leave....for two minutes?! what have I got my self into?!' she thought staring at the bed Kenshin was in.

She sat on the bed and sat next to him Hoping he didn't wake up. She stared at his features, he might look like a girl but he was so handsome! she brushed a piece of hair out of his face and headed for his lips. She stayed there for five seconds and Kenshin began to stir. She was about to move, but before she did, she heard...

"You whore! get off him!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Wasn't long enough...but it was longer than the other one! I'm sorry I took long to update...this exam declares my life and my death......and I'm not getting any better! *Sniffle* I might fail this exam...oh well...

****

Review Responses:

Kitsune224: lol! okay!

inu-aoshi-hieiluvr156: That's what she did! lol, I wove him too!

StarGurl1128: Glad ya like!

chibiBattousai: Yay! it was soon enough!!! I don't feel guilty anymore!!!!!

blaze: Glad ya do!!!

Kaoru Gal: Yes, very short, lol! didn't we talk about this?! lol

*Sniffle* Thank you everyone who reviewed.....IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LAST BUT NOT LEAST!!!!!! *AHEM!* READ "Behind Violet Eyes" by "Chibi Binasu-chan" !!!!!!!!!! this story is soooooooo good!!!!!!! well then!

Until next Time!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	8. Chapter8 Fiancé!

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter seven: Sake does things...

"PSSST! Kaoru! oh yeah I forgot! you have to kiss him for two minutes have fun!" Megumi whispered from another room

"Oh great...now she makes my life worse..." Kaoru whispered closing the door behind her. She looked around the room and saw Kenshin sleeping.

'Megumi said jump on him...but...she's not here so I don't have to! just kiss him and leave....for two minutes?! what have I got my self into?!' she thought staring at the bed Kenshin was in.

She sat on the bed and sat next to him Hoping he didn't wake up. She stared at his features, he might look like a girl but he was so handsome! she brushed a piece of hair out of his face and headed for his lips. She stayed there for five seconds and Kenshin began to stir. She was about to move, but before she did, she heard...

"You whore! get off him!!" 

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...

****

Summary: Kaoru's parents want her to marry Soujiro but she does not want too. She meets Kenshin at a ball and her parents die the same night. Will she eventually have to marry Sou? or will she fall in love with Kenshin?

****

Title: When doves cry

****

Chapter eight: Fiancé?!

"What do you want?! can't you see I'm busy here?!" 

"Busy with what?! he's my fiancé! now get off him!"

Kaoru stiffened, "Fiancé?"

Tomoe walked up to her, " Yes, fiancé! now please get off him! you can hurt him!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You should know! now, for the last time...GET OFF HIM!!!" Tomoe screamed pushing Kaoru off of Kenshin

Kenshin got up, "Oro...Tomoe?! what are you doing here?!"

Tomoe brushed his hair out of his face, "I came to see you, but you weren't there and your mom said that you were here. So...I decided to stay with you!"

"What?!"

Kaoru headed for the door and turned around, "I'll leave to two alone..." and left

"What do you mean? You don't want to see me?"

"I...um...of course I want to see you."

"I knew you would be happy to see me!" 

Kenshin sighed, "Yeah..."

* * *

"Did you do it?! huh? huh? huh?" Misao screamed shaking Kaoru up and down.

"Sort of..." 

"What do you mean?! did you?" Megumi yelled

"I did...for about five seconds..."

"Five seconds?!!"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Did I say five seconds? Or two minutes?"

"Two minutes..."

"So....why did you do it for five seconds?!"

"Because...his fiancé came to see him!"

"Fiancé?!"

"Tell me about it..."

"You mean that girl who was dancing with Akira, who Kenshin was so relieved was gone?"

"Yup."

"I just thought she was a girl who liked to bug Kenshin...hm...I'll get to the bottom of this!"

"NO! don't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because..."

"Because?!"

"Just because..."

"Since Your not giving me reason, I'm going to do what I said I would!" and Megumi left the room with that

* * *

"Sir. Ken!"

"Yes, Ms.Megumi?"

"Who is she?! and what is she doing here?" Megumi shouted pointing to Tomoe

"This is Tomoe. Tome, This is Ms.Megumi."

"Hello Megumi-san!"

"Hi...Uh...Kenshin? can I talk to you?!"

"Sure."

"Privately?" she asked arching an eyebrow to Tomoe

"Oh! I'm sorry!" 

"Yeah..."

"Kenshin, can you tell me when your done? I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

And Tomoe left the room...

"Fiancé?! how can you be engaged?!!!!"

"I'm not engaged."

"What do you mean?! Kaoru said she was your fiancé!"

"Where is Ms.Kaoru?"

"In the room...probably crying her eyes out."

"What would she cry for?"

"Your so dense! she likes you! allot! maybe even loves you..."

"Wha?"

"I know you heard me."

Kenshin nodded, and left to find Kaoru.

* * *

****

AN: I know the chapter sucked big time...and it was short...*Sigh* I wrote this chapter two days ago(and it was longer!), but my *WONDERFUL, LOVING*(better catch the sarcastism) father deleted my profile...I have nothing...no pictures...no music......*Sniffle* 

****

Review Responses:

StarGurl1128: *Sigh* How I love evil cliffhangers....lol! thanx for reviewing

kari shinamori: Heheh okie dokie! thank you for reviewing!

moderndaybattosai: Thank you so much!

Kitsune224: lol, it's Tomoe of course! thanx for reviewing!

Lady Himura: lol! thanx for reviewing! 

* * *

Until Next Time!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


End file.
